Elitist Football League
The Elitist Football League is a professional American football league consisting of sixteen teams, divided equally between the Eastern Conference and the Western Conference. The founding of the league was a venture backed primarily by Elite Answers Wrestling. Founding Elitist Football League (EFL) was created as a venture by the wrestling promotion EAW. Founded by EAW Chairman Ryan Adams, The EFL was created as a "single-entity league," instead of the "franchise model" used by other major sports leagues and is uniformly owned and operated by all of its teams as one corporation. Teams & Social Ambassadors Eastern Conference * New Jersey Alphas (Nasir Escobar) * Brooklyn Bombers (Chris Elite) * Detroit Bullets (Tarah Nova) * Florida Surge (Andrea Valentine) * Toronto Sixers (Tig Kelly) * Ohio Dragons (Lars Grier) * Connecticut Generals (Ryan Adams) * Chicago Storm (Astraea Jordan) Western Conference * Los Angeles Seadevils (Aria Jaxon) * Houston Blaze (Revy) * Dallas Archers (Claudia Michaels) * Milwaukee Mayhem (Nicolette Lyons) * Seattle Stampede (Daisy Thrash) * Las Vegas Luck (David Davidson) * New Orleans Knights (Carlos Rosso) * Portland Squids (Kenny Drake) Owners Eastern Conference: * New Jersey Alphas (DeAndre Weathers) * Brooklyn Bombers (Jay-Z) * Detroit Bullets (Eminem) * Florida Surge (Selina Talon) * Toronto Sixers (Drake) * Ohio Dragons (Sarah Lannetty) * Connecticut Generals (Wyatt Huntington III) * Chicago Storm (Luigi Moretti) Western Conference * Los Angeles Seadevils (William Gonzalez) * Houston Blaze (Dana Wright) * Dallas Archers (Brandy Bell Ewing) * Milwaukee Mayhem (Frank Walters) * Seattle Stampede (Jake Weinstein) * Las Vegas Luck (Oprah Winfrey) * New Orleans Knights (Brian Chalmers) * Portland Squids (Phillip Warner) Season Format The 2018 regular season's 128 games will be played over a 16-week schedule which will begin on February 9, 2018. Each of the league's 16 teams will play a 16-game schedule. There will be no bye round this season. The slate will feature games only played on Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays and Mondays with the majority of the games being played on the weekend in each round. The regular season will conclude with a full slate of 16 games on Sunday, May 27. The Playoff season begins the following weekend on Friday, 1 June. The Championship game is currently scheduled to take place from the Sam Boyd Stadium in Las Vegas, Nevada for EAW Pain For Pride Festival. Schedule for 2018 Season Note: Teams listed first are the home teams. Round One Round Two Round Three Round Four Round Five Round Six Round Seven Round Eight Round Nine Round Ten Round Eleven Round Twelve Round Thirteen Round Fourteen Round Fifteen Round Sixteen Media Coverage In the United States, the Elitist Football League has television contracts with four networks: ESPN, Fox and ABC. Collectively, these contracts cover every regular season and postseason game. In general, ESPN is the network that airs the majority of EFL games every round. ESPN also has the televised rights to the EFL Championship Game. Games that air on Fridays and Mondays are only night time games, whereas the games that air on Saturdays and Sundays begin in the afternoon and go into the night. This is because of the multiple games on the weekend that may overlap each other on the schedule. The EFL is not aired across the world, but games are available to stream for free from their website. In addition to this, EFL games are also available to stream live from their website too with a paid membership. Category:2018 establishmentsCategory:2018Category:Elite Answers Wrestling